dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nai'ilah's Diary part VIII
We were at Darkhold when We decided to go to Tripple B and get started with the list of Fainne what she needed to be done to safe hell. When we came in Greed we saw an immense fort taht was build by Tripple B and he showed us around. Riptide and Vierna were there as well. So Fainna explained her plan to fix hell with the energy we needed to find the demi elders of Fire, Earth and Evil and drain them in Hell so basically kill them and let their power seep in hell. That was going to hard so before we would think of that Fainne wanted to get stronger. She wanted to get Cosmic Awarness so the search for Krayt, Overseer, and the demi elders would become more easy. We went to the eviscerator Tripple B still had after an attack with the Craun, And with that ship we went to the Exemplar. There we were hopping over planets trying to find someone with cosmic awarness untill we found a kid that had in he was swimming in the pool. We went down as Craun and shot some people up and the boy. Leech had the souls so we went to the ship again and from there we went to the black market to get emty Power Crystals. We got a couple or well we took a couple and Leech and Nuriel were shopping further to see what else was there. The next step was to get a project of Fainne aka her daughter. So she could switch bodies with her die and then come back and become even more powerfull. How that exactly worked i don't know but then again i don't know the in's and out's of hell and demons. When we were at Beta 8 the random bar was there again. It was pretty empty though but at least it was there again. The mercenary bar across the street had three interesting wanted posters hanging on its wall. One of Nuriel, Omni and Leech. They were wanted we assumed that Raoh put them up there after what had happened last time we were here. We were in the Mercenary bar when Fainne was getting her daughter and Nuriel was kept under shot by some mercenary. Tripple B destroyed its gun and Nuriel pulled the guy under in the earth. And the rest of the bar stayed quiet. Appearently we had that to thank to Erin who after that followed us to the Random bar where Nuriel bought her a drink. Erin was also a soul eater. We talked a bit but it seemed taht we were not that interesting just very chaotic and we left our seperate ways. Okey so the plan of Fainne she did her thing with Leech where the souls were swapped and she came back with a hellspawn. From the base we went to Frustration to talk to Predator and Holocaust maybe they had a marvelous idea of how to get demi elders into hell and seep their power into hell itself. Eventually we came with the idea to maybe ask Doomsday to use his demonic horde to get the demi elders. But the big question was why would Doomsday help us and what would he want in return from that. So we went to Riptide to ask since he knew Doomsday a bit better. Seemed like a bad plan so we let that one slide. And then the issue came up if Fainne is the queen of hell how long can she hold it would not the layer lords fight her for the power of the throne then? And we figured that we needed to get new layerlords as well. We made a list of the bannished layerlords of hell by Stan. And figured that we needed to get their favor eventho how sick and deranged some of them might be. The plan was to get the General of Torment. Fainne would give her Greed if she agreed. So we went to the plane of Torment. There we were greeted by well what do you expect Torment. We flew a bit and then ended up fighting an army of demons and missiles. We saw this was not going to work so we retreated and Fainne tried to body hop her way to the General to there they talked but the General wanted proof of Stan gone and Hell breaking apart. So without the General we went back to base again. Then the idea was created to go to the throne room of Hell to see what was there. What we found was the son of Stan the Beast if i remembered correctly. We were told to pick a number and then Omni and Fainne were plopped away. Then Nuriel, I kept my mouth shut until Leech was gone as well. I layed on the ground with my spine broken gurgling blood. And we talked a bit more eventually i got teleported away as well and i was back at Greed. There a Lady named Veronica fixed me and she brought back the rest of the gang. She was the daughter of Stan and she explained that she was the brains behind it all and her brother the brawn. Well i could see that yes. She also spoke of a proficy about the throne of Stan. Well so there we are. Not back to square one but at least back to square 2. Category:Sessions Category:Rebels Campaign